


Night before the Archdemon

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 14DALovers, F/F, night before archdemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent to having her works published on an unoffical app
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 14dalovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Night before the Archdemon

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to having her works published on an unoffical app

Leliana felt a soft kiss on her head as her love slipped into bed. Surana’s eyes were red, like she had been crying before coming into Lelianna’s embrace. 

“Love? What’s wrong?”

“What could be wrong? I have the most beautiful woman in bed with me. I couldn’t be happier.” Surana smiled but her smile was tiny and forced. 

“You’ve been crying.” Lelianna pressed. 

“I’m just worried about the battle tomorrow.”

“Don’t be.” Lelianna assured her “as long as we’re together nothing can hurt us. We’ll make sure of it.”

“Yeah.” Surana stated in a deadpan voice. 

“We’ll defeat that archdemon together tomorrow and when we return, you’ll have me for the rest of your life.”

“I will,” Surana said firmly. 

“Good.” Leliana grinned imagining a life with her love. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Get some sleep love we got an archdemon to fight tomorrow.”


End file.
